


Diferentes, os Mesmos, Você

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV -Alguns pensamentos de Romana durante a Time War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferentes, os Mesmos, Você

Ouço o som da sua Tardis aterrissando no lado de fora do meu cabinete ,eu já esperava que você viesse do momento em que te convoquei para essa guerra, mas tenho confiança de que é você por que a maior parte dos outros Timelords provavelmente colocariam as suas Tardis do lado de fora do prédio e depois entraria obedecendo todas as regras e regulamentações ,mas também de você não esperaria nada diferente, detestava admitir quando te conheci e detesto admitir agora mas essa sua arrogância sempre foi uma de suas características mais fascinantes.

Tenho a confirmação que é você ao ouvir o som da porta se abrindo, Leela está de guarda ,vigilante sempre, suponho que eu deveria te agradecer por isso também, por indiretamente me trazer ela ,mas não vou fazê-lo ,seu ego já é grande demais sem meus elogios ,e com certeza você já sabe mesmo. Ela provavelmente barraria qualquer um que quisesse entrar sem ser propriamente anunciado, a não ser você é claro ,as pessoas que viajam contigo sempre tem essa tendência de não conseguir te dizer não, isso eu conheço mais bem do que alguém na minha posição deveria.

"Sra Presidenta" para alguém que não te conhecesse poderia até ser confundido com respeito , mas há uma certa dose de ironia na sua voz, isso por que sempre achou que os presidentes de Gallifrey eram apenas velhos burocratas e o fato de eu ter me tornado uma ainda te surpreende, acho que a ironia é o seu jeito de lidar com isso.

"Doctor" eu digo sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que estão na minha mesa, mesmo em tempos de guerras intergalácticas a boa e velha burocracia Gallifreyana não era esquecida.

Não a nenhum motivo lógico para me sentir incomodada com aquele novo corpo ,regeneração é algo tão comum para mim quanto respirar ou viagens no tempo, apenas mais um dos fatos da vida que se cresce sabendo, não há nenhum motivo para se sentir incomodada, mas mesmo assim. Um rosto e uma personalidade diferente ,mas o mesmo homem, eu tento me lembrar.

"Você está usando branco" você diz como se fosse uma observação impressionante e não apenas a declaração do obvio.

"Seus poderes de observação são impressionantes"

"Você também estava usando branco quando nos conhecemos" o quarto, o meu, nunca diria algo assim, pelo menos não com esse tom melancólico que você usa.

"Só você se lembraria de coisas tão ridiculamente sentimentais como essa"

"Eu aposto que você também se lembra o que eu estava vestindo"

"Sim me lembro, mas quando se usa a mesma roupa todo dia isso já era esperado"

Isso faz você rir um pouco, mas logo cessa. Você está prestes a falar o motivo de sua visita, como se eu não soubesse ,fazer você ,o ultimo pacifista lutar em uma guerra era algo que me magoava e viria a te destruir, mas são tempos desesperados.

Você começa a abrir a boca pra falar ,mas hesita, é a primeira vez que o vejo fazer isso. Você compreendeu ,você vai ficar ,você vai lutar ,mesmo que quase não hajam chances de vencer. Te olho de verdade dessa vez, na verdade te encaro, um rosto e uma personalidade diferente, mas definitivamente o mesmo homem.

Talvez se fossemos pessoas diferentes poderíamos fazer algo impulsivo como fugir juntos, deixar Gallifrey e futuramente o resto do universo queimar ,enquanto nós temos nossas aventuras no passado. Seriamos monstros, mas seriamos felizes. Mas não vamos fazê-lo ,sabemos que somos todos vitimas das circunstancias de uma maneira ou de outra ,mas nossas obrigações na vida são mais importantes que nossos instintos egoístas,tomar uma posição, dizer não, deixar de lado a política de não interferência, ficar quando todos os outros vão embora, fazer o que é certo, aprendi isso com você ,esse foi o motivo pelo qual eu apaixonei por você.

"Romana"

"Sim ?"

"Eu só vim para fazer uma visita social, saber como você está e essas coisas" já esperava isso nenhum de nós nunca falou sobre amor mesmo, não é agora que começaríamos .

"Eu estou ocupada"

"Imaginei que sim, Sra presidenta"você forja um sorriso "Já vou indo"

Você já abriu a porta e está quase saindo quando eu digo : "Doctor !"

"Sim ?"

"Boa sorte"

"Pra você também, Presidente Romana" dessa vez você diz isso sem nem um pouco de ironia.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
